Figures gelées
by quaithe
Summary: Elle dort alors que moi je veille. Cela fait trois nuits maintenant que je l'observe sans qu'elle le sache...Lucius/Narcissa
1. Chapter 1

_Alors... c'est loin d'être un texte qui prétend au chef d'oeuvre. Je l'ai fait en écriture automatique, si bien que j'ai du mal à revenir dessus, procéder aux modifications nécessaires. On sent que je suis un peu rouillée TT. Bref, c'était pour destresser.  
_

_Donc si vous avez des critiques ou des suggestions à faire, n'hésitez pas, je suis la première à m'envoyer des pierres._

_Aussi: Figures gelées peut être compris comme une suite de Mind over Heart, même si ce n'est ni le même genre, ni le même style. Mais il y a une continuité des personnages. Cependant, pas besoin de lire MoH pour comprendre ce qui se passe, c'est indépendant._

-OOooOO-

Elle dort alors que moi je veille. Cela fait trois nuits maintenant que je l'observe sans qu'elle le sache. Le jour nos regards s'évitent, petites lâchetés sans importance ou bien c'est son masque que je surprends, figé dans la pierre de ses joues. Les mots que l'on s'arrache ne signifient rien d'autre que notre colère secrète. Personne ne le sait, cela ne se voit pas vraiment. Mais un froid d'hiver gèle sur nos lèvres chacune de nos paroles. La rancœur peuple nos silences ; nous avons trouvé de nouveaux moyens d'être cruels mais plus rien ne nous touche.

Nous sommes comme deux fantômes hantant la même maison, côte à côte mais non ensemble. Chaque rencontre est un duel et une mise en scène dont nous sommes les absents. Il n'y a plus de Lucius et Narcissa, du moins dans la lumière. Lorsqu'elle ferme les yeux je peux recréer l'illusion de nos deux identités qui s'estompent. J'ai l'impression de disparaître derrière nos masques d'indifférence.

Elle dort en me tournant le dos, comme si même la nuit il fallait des barrières. J'admire la ligne que son côté dessine. On dirait une fleur alanguie, tremblant dans le silence. Il y a quelque chose de poignant dans la manière dont ses côtes se soulèvent doucement. Sa nudité est une provocation et une vengeance : elle sait que je ne la toucherai pas, bien que je la désire. Il y a l'arrondi de son épaule que le drap ne couvre pas. Il y a ses cheveux étalés sur lesquels danse un rayon de lune. Il y a sur son cou trois taches plus sombres que la peau, la marque persistante de mes doigts.

Dans son sommeil son visage se transforme. Je ne reconnais pas son expression non gardée ; il y a quelque chose en elle qui tient de l'enfant et de l'ange. Les mains repliées contre sa poitrine, elle a l'air fragile. Mais je sais bien que c'est cela le mirage ; c'est lorsque je me heurte à son regard que je la vois vraiment. C'est une poupée aux yeux de ciel et aux lèvres peintes. Blanche comme de la porcelaine. Froide comme de la porcelaine. J'ai voulu trouver une faille. Au lieu de la briser, je me suis brûlé les doigts, et nous voilà comme deux chiens en cage à attendre la prochaine attaque.

Tout aurait pu être simple, pourtant. Elle aurait pu être belle et effacée, comme l'avait été ma mère, comme elle m'était apparue le jour de nos fiançailles. J'aurais voulu vivre avec un objet d'art, une coquille vide. Je n'aurais eu aucun remords à l'enfermer dans son rôle d'apparat jusqu'à ce que quelque chose en elle meure à force de réceptions et de sentiments creux. Narcissa m'obéit ; je force le rouge sur ses joues et l'ombre sur ses paupières. Mais il y a en elle encore trop d'intensité. Derrière son visage lisse elle demeure pour moi une éternelle étrangère.

Oui, elle réveille en moi ce désir de violence. Sa résistance est un défi qu'elle me lance à la face. Son indifférence est comme une armure dont elle se protège. Sa faiblesse la ferait mienne. Sa sincérité la ferait mienne. Je voudrais lui arracher l'illusion qu'elle maîtrise quoi que ce soit. Parfois j'ai envie de la frapper ; de la mettre à ma merci. La détruire serait peut-être le plus sûr moyen de la posséder.

Elle a voulu découvrir mes secrets, et elle paye maintenant pour cela. Ce n'était pas ce que je désirais. Elle aurait du accepter mes absences inexpliquées, les personnes étranges qui viennent sonner à notre porte et qu'elle ne peut s'empêcher de toiser de ses grands yeux gris. Elle n'avait pas à savoir. Après chaque disparition, je lui aurais caché le sang sur mes habits, la démence qui courait dans mes veines, mes cauchemars parfois au plus profond de la nuit. Pandore a ouvert la boîte qui aurait du demeurer close. C'est de sa faute.

C'était un mauvais moment. En moi s'attardait l'écho des morts et des souffrances causées. Volonté d'anéantissement qui résonnait à mes oreilles. Il me fallait quelque chose à briser, contempler les éclats sur le sol et savoir que c'était moi. Elle n'aurait pas du se trouver là, alors que mon corps tremblait sous la force d'instincts obscurs et inavouables. J'étais encore en noir quand elle a ouvert la porte.

Elle se tenait dans l'embrasure, l'air un peu surpris. Sans peur, sans crainte, la tête penchée ; elle ne prenait pas garde à ma colère. Par sa seule présence elle remuait la vase de ce qui devait rester enfoui. Je me suis senti nu devant son regard. Elle souffle en moi une faiblesse que je ne me connaissais pas. Je l'ai prise à la gorge, plaquée contre le mur ; mes doigts s'enfonçaient dans sa chair et j'aurais voulu avoir des ongles pour percer la peau. Je me suis contenté de meurtrir. Le sang ne coulait pas. Je ne ressentais rien ; même la rage s'engourdissait. Elle aurait pu crier et se débattre, je ne l'aurais pas entendue. Ce n'était plus vraiment d'elle qu'il s'agissait ; seulement d'un corps qui imposait à un autre corps sa brutalité maladive. Je me nourrissais de violence.

J'ai regardé sans les voir les émotions défiler. Stupeur. Effroi. Et puis… un sourire.

Les sourires de Narcissa sont toujours étranges.

Celui-ci était comme la corde tendue d'un instrument de musique qui porte en elle la double promesse d'une note et d'une rupture. Le vacillement sur son visage avait quelque chose de déchirant ; chacun de ses traits semblait une contradiction. Ses lèvres s'étiraient comme si elle l'avait toujours su ; au coin de sa bouche il y avait du dédain et un fantôme de bravade. Mais dans ses yeux quelque chose tremblait comme du cristal, l'attente d'un coup qui ne venait pas. Elle aurait sagement fermé ses paupières devant mes gestes sauvages, consolant sa peur tapie au plus profond d'elle-même du savoir que ce serait bientôt fini. Elle se serait mordue l'intérieur des joues pour ne pas pleurer. Il y aurait toujours eu ce sourire, un peu plus crispé, un peu plus amer, qu'elle m'aurait adressé par-delà sa déception.

Je l'ai lâchée. Elle est restée immobile contre la bibliothèque, droite comme un soldat pendant que je quittais la pièce. Je ne sais pas la suite, j'ai seulement le souvenir d'une brûlure d'alcool cautérisant mes pensées. Je voudrais effacer ces trois derniers jours où les silences ont constitué des gouffres.

Elle dort à côté de moi et se débat au milieu de ses rêves. Ses mains se crispent sur les draps comme si elle avait peur de sombrer. J'écoute un moment sa respiration qui se presse à ses lèvres. Je ne sais pas à quoi elle pense. Il y a en moi l'impulsion étrange de la toucher.

Je suspends mon geste au milieu de nos deux corps. J'aimerais croire que mon simple contact éloignerait les cauchemars. Sous ma paume je sentirais sa chair palpiter, de plus en plus doucement. Je serrerais un peu son épaule et elle s'abandonnerait tout contre moi, peau contre peau, nos deux chaleurs réunies. Mais peut-être se raidira-t-elle. Ses muscles pétrifiés contre ma présence. Peut-être trouvera-t-elle même au milieu de ses visions le moyen de me repousser. Peut-être, je ne veux pas savoir.

Quelque chose se durcit en moi et je retire ma main. Je la regarder lutter contre elle-même là où je ne peux l'atteindre. Pour un peu je tirerais les draps pour qu'elle ait encore plus froid.

Autour de nous la nuit est immobile et écoute les battements de nos cœurs.

_Ps: je me garde la possibilité de faire une suite. Pas forcément de reprendre juste à l'endroit où je viens de les laisser, mais de continuer dans la même veine. Néanmoins, ce ne sera probablement pas pour tout de suite._


	2. Paillettes

_Ceci est un délire écrit à des heures insomniaques. Je ne sais vraiment pas quel intérêt ça peut présenter. Je le poste tout de même, on ne sait jamais. Comme d'habitude, si vous avez des suggestions à faire, n'hésitez pas, parce que là je me suis un peu déchaînée...Bref._

_Bonne lecture.  
_

-OooO-

Narcissa noircissait ses paupières avec une application qui figeait les miroirs. A traits légers elle peignait son reflet. L'ombre dévorait la peau, filait vers les tempes ; pétrifiait son regard bleu dans un mystère de pacotille. Parfois son geste n'était pas assez net et alors elle repassait la ligne, sans un mouvement de recul quand le crayon l'effleurait, sans cligner des yeux sous la froideur du contact. Son image désincarnée semblait flotter à la surface de la glace et elle ne fut satisfaite que lorsqu'elle ne se reconnut plus : un paysage qui mêlait la lumière et un peu trop de nuit.

A cela elle ajouta le baiser du métal. L'or lourd au creux de son cou était comme un rappel : aussitôt la chaîne refermée elle redressa la tête tel un sourire que l'on force. Les anneaux accrochaient la lumière sur sa peau toujours pâle sans parvenir à l'animer ; autant de breloques pour parer les déesses de pierre.

Perdue dans les plis de sa robe elle semblait un marbre sage et pensif. Trop de blanc, trop de ces couleurs pures sans consistance ; elle détesta son image. Rien qui heurte ou qui freine dans la continuité parfaite de ses courbes. Elle aurait voulu briser le verre pour fragmenter son reflet, en signe d'écueil, son visage explosé en milliers de regards. Elle ne fit que clore ses paupières, redessinant dans le noir ses contours qui s'effacent.

Un frôlement léger tout contre sa peau, une main qui hésite, soupire et puis se pose. Elle retint son souffle au creux de sa poitrine, juste l'espace d'un instant, que le contact se prolonge ; graver dans sa chair cette brûlure comme une fiction de tendresse. Le mirage était possible à l'abri des cils baissés. Mais toute la tendresse s'envola avec la rencontre de deux yeux gris ; elle frissonna dans sa candeur d'étoile stérile. Lucius lui souriait dans la transparence du miroir, ses doigts parcourant rêveusement la ligne de sa nuque pour se perdre dans ses cheveux. Des gestes obscurs.

− _Je peux ?_

Sans attendre de réponse il saisit les épingles, torsadant ses mèches en une guirlande de fête, vrillant son crâne de douleurs éparses ; il les planta une à une, lancinantes et cruelles, avec une sérénité d'artiste. Le portrait s'achevait, sans une rature, illisible. Elle lui offrait son visage anéanti par trop d'artifices. Belle pourtant, dans sa fausse innocence ; un insecte crucifié pour mieux répandre l'or de ses ailes.

Elle était prête, son cœur inerte embaumé pour le sépulcre. Il aurait beau la scruter, elle n'était qu'un trompe-l'œil. Lisse et muette, polie comme un émail ; Lucius fronça les sourcils, et elle ne comprit pas l'expression qui hanta ses traits un instant. Mais le masque était déjà en place et elle ne fit que le fixer d'un regard sans profondeur. Elle aurait pu lui sourire. Elle ne le fit pas.

Elle était au milieu de la pièce lorsqu'il la rattrapa ; une pression sur sa main, légère comme un fantôme, qui la ramena devant la glace.

− _Cela ne suffit pas._

Il saisit un rouge à lèvres. La couleur était violente, obscène ; il l'écrasa contre sa bouche, débordait un peu le contour de ses lèvres, flétrissant sa peau de teintes vulgaires. C'était comme une souillure indélébile sur le blanc de sa peau, un fruit éclaté, une blessure ouverte. Il la tenait immobile d'une main contre sa nuque, et le contact épais était pour elle le plus doux des baisers.

Elle se perdait dans l'ivresse des marques d'infamie.

Dix heures sonnèrent. C'était l'heure des mises en scène. Ils poussèrent la porte et le viol des regards était comme une caresse sur son visage déchiré.

Dans le miroir s'attardait un reflet qui souriait.


End file.
